


Not With A Bang

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb didn’t see this coming. Not at all.</p><p>People joked about him dying from a broken neck playing Frisbee, he assumed he would die doing something stupid like falling out of a tree or getting hit by something he was throwing around with his co-workers at Achievement Hunter.</p><p>Getting sick was not something that occurred to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> So Caleb was on The Awkward Bullet podcast and he asked that if he was to be written in a fic, he wanted to be killed off. So I’m doing that. I’m gonna kill Caleb. Dude, seriously, you literally asked for it.

Caleb didn’t see this coming. Not at all.

People joked about him dying from a broken neck playing Frisbee, he assumed he would die doing something stupid like falling out of a tree or getting hit by something he was throwing around with his co-workers at Achievement Hunter.

Getting sick was not something that occurred to him.

It started with a cough. He’d been at practice with his teammates, the sky dark and the ground rumbling with thunder as a warning before it started to pour, the ground becoming useless to them. But Caleb decided to stay out there a little longer, running some laps around the field and doing some agility training before calling it a day. He got back home, drenched, freezing and absolutely exhausted and so it wasn’t really surprising when he got a cold later that week.

The cold didn’t go away, steadily getting worse, leaving him shaking with coughs wracking his body as he tried to record some game night commentary with Geoff. He got sent home, worried glances following him that he didn’t pay any attention to, barely able to focus on walking in a straight line in his fever induced haze.

He’d gotten calls from his co-workers, checking up on him, from his girlfriend, asking to come over. He declined, telling her he didn’t want her to get sick and he told the other Hunters he was okay. He was just going to rest up and he’d be absolutely fine.

He wasn’t fine.

The coughing fits became longer and more violent, usually ending with him gasping for air, occasionally with a hand specked with blood. It felt strange calling an ambulance for himself but the awkward feeling didn’t last long when he dropped to the floor, blacking out halfway through the call.

When he woke up, he was in a hospital bed, dressed in a gown with a tube down his throat, feeling like everything was too hot and too cold and everything just fucking hurt _so much_. He felt warmth against his hand and it was the only pleasant sensation at that moment. It was Holly, her hand intertwined with his, her eyes red-rimmed and her cheeks flushed from crying for hours.

He wanted to reassure her that he was okay and she should stop crying but he couldn’t speak, the feeling of the tube in his throat filling his lungs with air before they deflated again was a very unpleasant sensation. His heart rate went up, the beeping on the monitor increasing in frequency until he started getting dizzy again. He blacked out again, the last thing he saw was Holly standing up, turning around to call someone over, her hand tightening around his.

He didn’t see it coming. Didn’t think the last thing he’d see was the white ceiling of a hospital room, a tube down his throat as his girlfriend begged him to stay awake a little longer before she was pushed aside by doctors. He thought he’d go out with a bang. Maybe a thud from hitting the ground or a crack from breaking something.

He didn’t think he’d go out with a whimper.


End file.
